comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-5991
Source Synopsis When the young Matt Murdock witnesses his parents being killed in front of him by a mugger, he vows to never allow such thing to happen with the innocent. Departing from his home of Gotham City, Murdock masters both his body and mind across the world, returning to avenge his parents and his city by waging a one-man war against crime as Batman, the Man Without Fear. History Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Batman/Matt Murdock *Mark Hamill as the Joker/Red Hood *Patrick Stewart as Alfred Pennyworth *Ashley Greene as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Richard McGonagle as Father Amir Lantom *Hynden Walch as Harley Quinn/Doctor Harleen Quinzel *Clancy Brown as Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Troy Baker as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Wally Wingert as Riddler/Edward Nigma *Krysten Ritter as Spider-Woman/Cindy Moon *John Noble as Scarecrow/Doctor Jonathan Crane *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Maurice LaMarche as Mister Freeze/Doctor Victor Fries *J. B. Blanc as Bane *Kevin Michael Richardson as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Dee Bradley Baker as Rā's al Ghūl *Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios *Jennifer Hale as Nyssa Raatko *Jon Bernthal as Punisher/Frank Castle *Peter MacNicol as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Corey Burton as Professor Hugo Strange *Khary Payton as Azrael/Michael Lane *Roger Craig Smith as Hush/Thomas Elliot *Brian Bloom as Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Danny Jacobs as Calendar Man/Julian Day *Phil LaMarr as Electro/Max Dillon *Kat Cressida as Bloody Mary/Mary Walker *Rick D. Wasserman as Clayface/Basil Karlo *Ron Perlman as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Crispin Freeman as Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Michael Gough as Lord Saddler/Osmund Saddler *Dwight Schultz as Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin *Josh Keaton as Anarky/Lonnie Machin *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Loren Lester as Man-Bat/Doctor Kirk Langstrom Trivia *So far, the universe adapts a plethora of works related to both Batman and Daredevil, but also seeks to adapt other noir/gritty/urban mythos in comic books which can be developed within this version of Batman. The works already included, and their respective nomenclature in this universe, are: **''Batman: Year One'' **''Daredevil: Born Again'' **''Batman: The Man Who Laughs'' **''Batman: The Killing Joke'' **''Batman: The Long Halloween'' **''The Batman Arkham Series'' **''Marvel's Daredevil'' **''Batman: The Cult'' **''Daredevil #168/191'' **''All Star Batman & Robin, the Boy Wonder'' **''Batman: Nine Lives'' **''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' **''Batman: Venom'' **''Daredevil: The Man Without Fear'' **''Daredevil Visionaries - Frank Miller'' **''Batman: A Death in the Family'' **''Punisher MAX: Kitchen Irish'' **''Batman and the Monster Men'' **''Daredevil Vol. 9: King of Hell’s Kitchen'' **''Batman: Knightfall'' **''Daredevil Legends: Typhoid Mary'' **''Punisher MAX: Slavers'' **''Batman: Black & White'' **''Daredevil: Return of the King'' **''Arrow'' **''Batman: The Cult'' **''Daredevil: The Fall of the Kingpin'' **''Batman: Hush'' **''Batman: Dark Victory'' **''Batman: Son of the Demon'' **''Marvel Knights Spider-Man'' **''Batman: Court of Owls Saga'' **''Spider-Man: Negative Exposure'' *The idea of mixing Daredevil originally came from Earth-3020, a alternate reality created by Draft227 based on the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. *Batman has been acting for 12 years until his grand final showdown against Scarecrow and Red Hood. Category:Earth-5991 Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Draft227